


A Lamb

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga two sentence fiction. Frowning, Hotaru held her stuffed lamb near lamb chops.





	A Lamb

I never created Sailor Moon.

Frowning, Hotaru held her stuffed lamb near lamb chops. ''Sweets won't scare my lamb,'' she said to Michiru.

THE END


End file.
